


5 times Leonard McCoy took a cold shower

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Academy Era, M/M, Slight Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the one time he didn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Leonard McCoy took a cold shower

**V**

"I may throw up on you" were hardly the sexiest or most seductive words he could've uttered to the onlyother guy in civvies on that whole damn shuttle, but at the time he hadn't been thinking about seduction.

Funny how when he got off, he was.

Jim Kirk had been hesitant at first, looking at him as if he were mad like everyone else on that shuttle, but after a while, he'd softened. The noise of the shuttle and the chatter of the other cadets was enough to hide his whispers and leonard's slurs (seeing as he was still half drunk and all), and so they managed to get a fit bit of conversation underway by the time they landed again.

Jim had those eyes, those eyes that stunned and shocked whenever one came into contact with him - Jim had promised to see him again, and Leonard was sure those eyes were going to startle him the next time he saw them too.

He had a pretty soft jawline, and his lips were too full for Leonard _not_ to think about pressing against certain parts of his anatomy; he felt god damn awful when he got off the shuttle.

His plans hadn't changed drastically from before, as he staggered into the San Fransiscan sunlight. What had once been his plans to get his dorm assignment (a single, thank god), have a shower, have a shave and go down to Starfleet medical was now get his dorm assignment, have a cold (very cold, freezing, absolutely antarctic) shower, have a shave, slap himself upside the head, and /then get himself down to Starfleet Medical.

When he fell into that cold shower, and the water hit his skin, he thought about how god damn long these next three years were going to be.

**IV**

"Booooooones~"

When the nickname had stuck Leonard wasn't sure, but he had started to respond to it now - he looked over at Jim, who rolled off of his bed with a giggle. He hit the floor, made a dull "thud" sound, and errupted into giggles again. It had been a lot easier when Bones had his single dorm; when Jim had requested Bones move in with him, and the request had been approved, Bones had noticed a distinct shift in his sleep pattern. Mainly that he got a lot less sleep than before.

Leonard sighed as Jim continued to giggle. This was going to be a long night.

"Go to sleep, Jim."

"But I'm on the floor!" Jim snickered.

He'd gotten a phonecall from a bar down by the bay area, saying that he needed to come pick his friend up before he got himself hurt. When he collected him, he already had a split lip and a black eye.

It wasn't the first time Leonard had gotten the post-bar fight phone call; he hadn't even know that was the protocol before he'd met Jim.

He dragged him home, cleaned him up, stripped him of his blood-stained leather jacket, shoes and jeans, and shoved him into bed.

He turned his back to Jim; he had a god damn anatomy test tomorrow, he couldn't be dealing with this shit.

He heard shuffling along the floor, and he squeezed his eyes tight shut. He heard creaking from the end of his bed, and he groaned.

He yelped a little when Jim pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips.

"Bonesy, 'm not tired." Jim pouted.

Leonard scowled at him. "Jim, get off. I've got a test tomorrow and you're being an asshole."

"What's the test?" Jim slurred.

"Go to bed, Jim." Leonard frowned.

"It's anatomy, right?" Damn. He was good, even when totally rat-arsed. "I'll help."

"Jim-" Leonard began. He sat up, trying to push Jim back, but strangely, Jim was stronger. He pinned Leonard to the bed, pointing to and naming the bones in his arm; he made a lot of them up, but that didn't matter.

All that mattered was Leonard's musing of whether or not Jim could feel Leonard's semi pressing against his ass.

And then, right on top of him, Jim fell asleep.

With a huff, Leonard rolled him over onto his bed; he could sleep in Jim's bed for tonight. Right now, though, he was going to take a damn cold shower.

**III**

"So this is Georgia?" Jim asked, as they surveyed Leonard's family home. Well, it'd once been the family home; at one time, Leonard and his sister and his parents had all lived there, had big family christmases there, rode the horses around the land there.

Now, there was no one but him to see it right. And he wasn't even around, most of the time.

"Yeah." Leonard huffed. "It's normally better than this."

"I don't know," Jim shrugged. "It's kinda nice."

Jim lay back in the long grass, his arms crossed behind his head for support. Leonard looked down at him, watched as he closed his eyes.

He was completely sprawled out, long legs reaching down towards the shade of the porch as he lay there. Leonard could see the line of his muscles as he stretched, and he was sure JIm was lifting his hips off the ground just a little.

It was when he plucked a piece of grass from the ground and began to chew on it that Leonard almost lost his shit.

"You okay, Bones?" Jim asked.

Leonard looked a little red in the face.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, 'm fine. 'm gonna go take a shower." He said, retreating to the house.

He never told Jim the temperature of it.

**II**

"These self defense classes are god damn ridiculous." Leonard huffed, folding his arms across his chest. Even more ridiculous because of the damn uniform - the grey sweatpants and tight-white t-shirts were constantly ripped.

"Maybe something so god damn skin tight wouldn't tear." He grumbled, as Rodriguez' shirt ripped almost clean in two.

Jim just chuckled. "Lighten up, Bones." He said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Kirk, you're up!" Their instructor called.

Jim grinned at him, and stepped up onto the matt.

Normally Leonard wouldn't have watched, because this shit was boring and he was a _doctor_ , not a wrestler, but then he noticed just how tight Jim's t-shirt actually was. And just how nice his ass looked in those sweatpants.

He gave a hard swallow, directing his gaze elsewhere. Now was _not_ the time to get hard. Definitely not.

"McCoy! Pay attention." The instructor yelled at him, and McCoy sheepishly turned back around to watch.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He said, when the class was over and they were heading back to the locker room.

Jim narrowed his eyes. "You didn't do anything."

Leonard shrugged; he was already pulling his shirt over his head. "Can't a man take a shower?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Leonard didn't like how suspicious Jim looked as he ducked into the shower, and set the water to run cold.

**I**

"You're pretty damn smug for someone who just _cheated_ the hardest test in the Academy." Bones remarked, as they left the simulation room.

Jim just gave that cocky smirk - that Bones totally loved - and continued on his way. Bones followed, because he always followed. "Gotta do what you gotta do, Bones." He shrugged.

"They're not gonna take your shit, Jim." Bones said, as he followed Jim across the courtyard, back towards the dorms.

Jim winked- god damn _winked_ \- at him, and wiggled his hips as he walked away.

It was the littlest things that were setting him off these days.

Bones growled. He was going to take a god damn freezing cold shower before he started his shift.

  
**+1**   


"I did it, Bones."

Jim had not shut up about his Kobayashi Maru since he'd returned from his celebrity drink (and no doubt a little bit more) at Gaila's. Now Leonard was sat on his bed, in those ratty old jeans and the Ole Miss t-shirt, flicking through a new medical journal on his PADD.

"Yeah, kid. I heard you the first ten times." He mumbled, keeping his eyes on the screen.

He heard the sound of Jim's steady footsteps, and then creaking at the end of his bed. This reminded him a lot of another time they'd shared, where Jim had been a lot drunker and Leonard had a lot more willpower.

When he looked up, Jim was staring over the very top of his PADD, bright blue eyes trained on him. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Bones slowly lowered his PADD. Jim wasn't smiling, which was strange.

"No, you couldn't have done it without Gaila." Leonard finished; Jim flinched. "I know she helped." Leonard added.

Jim shook his head. "I couldn't have done it without _you_." He repeated.

That was when he fell foreward, crashing their lips together in a clumsy kiss.

Jim tasted like nothing Leonard had ever experienced before, and he wanted it to last. He couldn't taste the alcohol on Jim's lips, and he didn't smell like sex.

Maybe his trip to Gaila's had been a little cleaner than expected.

Jim pushed him back until he was lying down, pinning him to the bed. He pushed his way between Leonard's thighs and settled there.

"Jim-" Leonard began, mumbling against Jim's lips.

Jim moved his lips away, only to press them against Leonard's throat. "I know about all those cold showers," He said, and now it was Leonard's turn to flinch. Jim just chuckled. "It's alright." He said, licking along Leonard's neck until he found a spot he liked; he sucked an angry red mark into the skin, and grinned. "I've been having cold showers too. Not had a normal shower since I met you."

With that he ground his hips down against Leonard's, and a filthy groan left the good doctor's lips.

He was grabbing at the buckle of Jim's belt, and Jim gladly offered it to him.

"No more cold showers?" Leonard asked, looking for some sort of a deal. He couldn't have this as a one time thing; Jim was a need, not a want.

"Not anymore." Jim agreed, crashing their lips together again.


End file.
